Ties That Bind: New Order
by Karasu87
Summary: She came from beyond the stars. But when her ship crashes into an unknown, backwater planet in the Outer Rim, she must put her skills as a Jedi, and find allies, in order to protect her new home. (Once I reveal her, I will add her to the main category.)


Another new story... in the same month! What has happened to me? Anyway, this is my version of Fan of Fanfics' Ties That Bind story. Hope you guys enjoy it, I know, it's a lot shorter than my usual stuff, but still, enjoy. This is the first of three Naruto/Star Wars stories I'm working on.

* * *

Ties That Bind: New Order

Chapter 1: Crash

Yugao Uzuki brushed her sweat and soot covered purple hair from her face. Her cat shaped white porcelain mask was on the side of her head. She couldn't even remember the last time she took off that mask. Maybe before Hayate died, she couldn't be sure. As she tried to calm herself, more sweat dripped from her brow. She wasn't sure why she was soaked. She wore the standard ANBU uniform.

The sleeveless armor? Check. The ANBU tattoo on her right shoulder that she showed off proudly? Check. Mask? Yep. Arm guards? Well, they looked more like elbow gloves. She smirked at that. And of course, the katana strapped to her back. She remembered when Hayate first gave her the blade... then literally trained her into the ground on how to fully utilize it. Others might find it strange, but that was her most fondest memory. Hayate smiling brightly as he showed her his new fighting style.

She shook her head as she came back to the present. Her dark eyes focused on the _thing_ before her. On the outside, she appeared to be calm. But on the inside she was both amazed and confused. She did enjoy seeing new things. Before Hayate's death, she enjoyed watching the Chunin exams. Seeing new jutsu, new summons, young shinobi with potential. She could barely remember her own exams.

She shook her head again. There she went again, drifting off into the past. The object before her still had flames licking around the edges of it. She was further away than the others that were helping contain the flames, and even from where she stood, the flames were felt. She wiped the sweat from her face and thought about what happened hours earlier.

Because the Kazekage and his siblings were on their way to the village, security was beefed up. Even though everyone knew he could hold his own, it was procedure.

She was ordered to patrol near the Hyuuga compound. It was like any other routine patrol, that was, until a loud _boom_ nearly blew out her ear drums. It was enough to put her on one knee. And after that came a loud rumble. Even the grains of sand near her feet shook. And upon glancing upwards, a large object flew by. It was on fire, and made it appear as if the sun was out with how bright it was. It looked like it was about to strike the village. Even the Hyuuga guards went into high alert. But luckily the object missed, but not completely. A smaller flaming object struck a house, while the main object struck the top of the large wall that protected the village.

The crash happened in the dead of night. And when they arrived, the flames were the only thing to keep the area lit. She had dreaded what they might see and find when the sun finally rose. And now it had. The morning sun shone bright, and lit up the smoke filled area. The smell of burnt timber was still strong, but it's not as bad as she thought it would be. Well, casualty wise that was. Her dark eyes glanced to the other shinobi that were around, and she knew many of the older ones were having flashbacks of a certain incident years ago.

If someone new to the village were to see this area, they would think it was a desert and Konoha was the oasis. The area, despite being on the outskirts of the village, was filled with so many trees that it literally hid the village. Hence the name. With only a dirt trail to guide tourists, merchants and others to the large gate that was the entrance.

Her eyes immediately trailed down to her feet as she felt something. A small piece of metal. She wondered how many more smaller pieces fell from the object, like the one that hit a house. She bent down to examine it better. It was thin, very thin. That much she could tell. She wanted to touch it, to examine it better, but settle for hovering a hand over it.

 _Hot,_ she thought with a frown. Even with her gloves, the metal was searing hot. She wondered why she just _now_ noticed the object. If she stepped on it, she could only imagine the pain.

"What do you think?" She stood back up, and didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. Kakashi Hatake. While she was the first on the scene, he was the first to find something. A lone survivor. That still surprised her. She was a sensor type, and didn't sense a single thing from the object, but Kakashi quickly leapt into action. Once he saw a body inside, his honed instincts took over, and all she saw was a blur. Whatever it was that crashed was small, but big enough for a few people. And a few more seconds, and the flames would've gotten that sole person. Well, she guessed that person was a _her_ considering the clothing and proportions. "A mile or two?"

Yugao glanced upwards. In her mind, she envisioned she was looking at Konoha from above. She could see the crash site. It looked as if the gods slashed the land with a katana. She shook her head. A mile. That amazed her. It would take amazing force to cause such devastation. At first, she thought it might be an airship. But when she got closer, she ruled that out.

A whisper...

From the corner of her eyes, she saw the cause of the whispers. A group of young kids peering out from behind the trees that were lucky enough to survive. From the headbands, she guessed they were either young genin or chunin. Curiosity got the better of them. She wondered how the Hokage was doing with telling the villagers of what happened. They were probably scared to death, especially when most still remember the chunin exams from three years ago.

xxxx

 **"Itadakimasu!" Naruto Uzumaki shouted as he dug into his meal. In the seat next to him was his friend and teammate, Sakura Haruno. They were at the Barbeque place,** Yakiniku Q. Sakura was adamant about coming to this place, instead of Ichiraku's. No matter how much he complained, she didn't give in.

Sakura's left eye twitched as she watched her friend eat. Pieces of meat flew in the air as he ate. She even had to dodge one or two chunks. She had to wonder if he even swallowed the food. Getting him to come to this place wasn't very hard, especially since she offered to eat with him _and_ pay for it. She didn't know why she did that, but it could be because that she got tired of seeing him eat noodles all the time. Whether it was from Ichiraku or instant ramen.

Another twitch, and then, she finally had enough. She pulled her fist pack. He didn't notice. Her knuckles cracked. Still didn't notice. Then she launched it forward.

"Moron!" She turned away with a light blush. "Manners, sheesh..."

Naruto groaned in response. A bump was slowly growing on the back of his head, which was currently in his food and a few inches away from the very hot grill.

xxxx

"She was oxygen deprived. It was almost as if something sucked the air right from her. Also, she was ice cold. If Kakashi didn't bring her here when he did, she would be dead. She could've been out cold hours before the initial crash."

As Shizune said that, Tsunade watched as the woman wrote on a clipboard. But Tsunade's thoughts were on a different train than Shizune's. Her eyes watched the pencil move in a rhythm. "Chakra pathways are nonexistent?"

"Um... yes. But how did you-" Shizune examined the lone survivor, while Tsunade tried to calm the citizens, and tell them it was NOT another attack. Luckily, no casualties were reported. Especially since the Suna delegates were arriving soon.

Delegates, she thought to herself, shaking her head. More like the Kazekage himself paying a visit to the village. It was mainly to discuss the next chunin exams, but after what happened hours earlier, that discussion would probably have to wait.

"A guess." Tsunade mumbled. An x-ray lit up the wall to her left. It didn't show chakra or anything, just bones. And nothing appeared to be broken.

"But it seems as if there is something replacing them. Something that is similar, but has a different pattern." Shizune pointed to the x-ray to make her point. She moved her pen around in different patterns. "You don't think she's a Jinchu-"

"No," Tsunade interrupted. The strong feeling of Deja Vu swept through her entire body, she unconsciously shuddered. Her mind was aflutter with thoughts, scenarios, and the most important one: What happens next? "How's the clean up?"

"The wreckage is large scale. We're assigning every available genin and chunin team as we speak."

Tsunade nodded. At least this time she wasn't the one with the boring job of assigning missions. Why couldn't there be a bulletin board where one can put missions up and someone can take them.

Oh yeah, there was.

xxxx

"You got to be kidding me!" The yell was loud, and rattled several trees. Birds flew from them. "Which one of you morons chose this? I'd rather be catching that damn cat!"

Shikamaru groaned as he looked at a large piece of metal that was stuck in the ground. Chouji saw a _simple_ mission to pick up some _shards_ of metal from the ruckus that morning. Sure... simple. The person that wrote the mission never did say how large the damn thing was.

Looking over at his teammate, she had her finger pointed at the large piece of metal. He couldn't blame her. He also yelled. Quietly... and in his mind.

"What the hell is that thing, anyway?" Ino asked as she finally calmed down.

Shikamaru thought about that. He had a guess. They had only gotten there barely a few minutes ago. And despite Ino's yell, his mind was running several miles a minute. He knew that soon, the Hokage will call several meetings. Three to be exact, not counting the public announcement.

One: The smartest people in Konoha, including Jiraiya The Toad Sage. Two: The Clans. And three: The Ninjas. Genin, Chunin and Jounin. That would mean if his father didn't want him for the Clan meeting, he would be sitting in _two_ meetings.

"Troublesome."

"T-that's not an answer!" She yelled, then glanced around the area for their missing teammate. They got their answer when they saw him. He was taller than the nearest building, and tugging at the large metal, which refused to budge. "No way..."

Shikamaru had the sudden urge to do like his sensei, Asuma. Pick up a cigarette, blow some smoke out, and just relax. Let the stress just flow right over his head. But Ino, his mom and probably Asuma would all smack him in the head.

"Watch out!" Shikamaru slid to his right just as three kids zoomed past him. Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon. They seemed strangely excited. Like children at Christmas.

"Sorry!" Udon quickly bowed, then rushed after his friends.

 _At least some people are enjoying this whole incident,_ Shikamaru yawned. The ground shook as Chouji lost his grip on the object, only to fall backwards. Ino screamed as the titan fell towards her. Luckily his friend shrunk, and managed to maneuver away from a crushing blow.

"Moron! I bet Sakura doesn't have this problem!" Ino screamed.

xxxx

Sakura's eye twitched. Even her hand twitched. "Naruto. Get out of there."

She had watched Naruto finish eating, and when she told him Kakashi wanted their help in debris removal, Naruto was predictably, upset. The object was a type of ship, as she kept telling her teammate, but even she was confused as to what kind. An airship, perhaps?

It was small. There was a cockpit, where the lone survivor was found, and a small living quarters. And of course, as soon as they located an entrance, Naruto let curiosity get the better of him. He jumped inside. Sakura was afraid that the thing may be hot or worse, may collapse in on itself at any minute. When she peeked into the small room, it reminded her of a hospital room. Mechanical objects, a small metal bed, and other objects were scattered around. If only Tsunade would let her treat the survivor, it would at least give her something better to do.

 _Poof!_

She knew that sound, and she gently placed her hand on her face. Several clones of Naruto appeared, and began to climb the wreckage. "Naruto, we were suppose to help clean the debris from the _village_. Not play around."

The real Naruto peeked out from the entrance. Fox-like smile gracing his face. The smile that Sakura wished she could smack off.

"That's what the clones are for!" he ducked back in, and when he popped back out, he was holding what appeared to be a weapon. But from the look of it, she doubted it would even work. Or maybe it was designed to look that way. "When will we get another chance like this? A strange object falls from the sky, a lone survivor that could actually be a princess, an alien invasion like in my favorite manga. What could go wrong?"

"That's what I'm afraid of. Who else saw the crash?" Sakura mumbled.

"Stop worrying, Sakura. What happens, happens!" A Naruto said from her right. It would've been more sage-like if he didn't let his hands wander to her backside and linger there. Her fist clenched, and she stretched it out to her right. The Naruto clone flew into the metal ship where it dispersed.

"Wow. That actually made me feel better." Sakura said, smirking. She glanced to the nearest clone, who was backing away. "I saw you looking at my chest."

"What chest?" the Naruto clone said before realizing that left his mouth,

The real Naruto gulped, and slowly sunk back into the ship.

xxxx

Tsunade stared at the gathered group before her. It wasn't even noon, and the first meeting she found herself dealing with was the smartest people in the village. From codebreakers to astronomers, everyone was before her, whispering amongst themselves.

She knew someone was gonna suggest that the girl be interrogated. And she wasn't disappointed when a civilian scientist suggested that. But she could see into his eyes. He was one that believed alien beings would somehow come down to the planet and harvest their organs.

Instead of answering him, she just settled for listening. Unlike the clan meeting, which would happen in less than an hour, this group just settled for whispering, then answering one at a time. She didn't know why she had to have the meetings, but it was better this way, she figured.

"Once the Suna group arrive, I say we add security around the remaining debris. Mainly as a precaution." Shikamaru finally said. His father was next to him. And Tsunade knew the man kicked his son's foot under the table in order to make him speak. "The Suna-"

"My shinobi are at your disposal," the voice would've caused Tsunade to jump, but she anticipated it. At the doorway stood the Kazekage himself. Next to him was his sister, Temari.

The meeting went by without much argument, and then the clan meeting approached faster than Tsunade hoped for. She didn't really dread it, more like, she was afraid it might put her into a coma from sheer boredom. She didn't really hate the clan heads, hell, most were her friends. Well, sort of friends. But the Aburame can talk about their insects for an hour straight, without pause. And they were the quiet ones!

"How is the clean up going?" Hiashi Hyuuga asked, studying the reaction of the other clan heads. Tsunade wondered if the man was being sarcastic, since the Hyuuga compound was nearly wiped out of existence.

"I have a piece of metal sticking out of my damn house!" Tsume Inuzuka replied with a growl. Her hair was a mess, that is, more messy than usual. She must've gotten a really rude awakening. Her daughter, Hana, sat next to her, nodding in agreement with her mother.

Murmurs filled the room. She was familiar with every person in the room, including the familiar white haired man in the shadows. She was just glad she managed to have a clan meeting without the three old goats popping up, unannounced. Last thing she wanted was ROOT to get involved.

"What are we gonna do now?" Too late. Koharu Utatane appeared from the shadows, as if she been there the whole time. There was no council, at least, not anymore. There were just a couple of advisers that give their input. After the Uchiha incident, it was best to separate the council into different varying parts. That way she could make a more informed decision.

"What are we gonna do?" Jiraiya laughed, walking out of the shadows. He popped his neck as he stood behind Tsunade's chair. "Now _that_ is a good question. The inci-" He glanced at Tsunade, and saw her look. "We wait."

"Wait?" a clan member asked.

Gaara took over, locking his hands together. "Whoever that girl is, wherever she came from-"

"-trouble could follow her." Tsunade finished. "We may need to assign someone to watch her."

"What kind of trouble?" Tsume asked.

Tsunade knew. But what could she tell them? But luckily, Jiraiya had an answer.

"That is why we wait."

xxxx

Smoke struck him with the force and heat of a fire jutsu. He coughed as he landed on his back. His green headband now stained black with smut. Craning his neck, he saw the cause. His stupidity. He wiped his face with his hands, which became soot covered.

"Told you not to use a water jutsu," Moegi smiled down at him. His eye twitched. Did she just call him stupid?

He saw a strange metal object that was on fire. He did what any good, nice mannered shinobi would do. Used a basic water jutsu taught in the academy. How the hell did he know the thing would explode?

"What...?" Udon wiped his nose, and stared at the object. There was a large pile of mechanical parts strewn about. It resembled an intense puzzle.

He was having fun. Not the fires, or the destruction, but the exploration of the unknown. Seeing the massive ship, at least that was what the older guys called it, he wanted to explore every inch of it. But from what he overheard, the ship was actually pretty small. Only big enough for a single person. He didn't care. He ran around, examining each piece of metal he could find. Normally, he should be frighten, scared out his wits, but he wasn't. Not one bit.

The object made some beeps and whirls, and he found himself on his feet, using Moegi as a shield.

Some of the metal parts wriggled as if it was alive. He saw a fire lit up in Udon's eyes. It meant curiosity was getting to him. Udon has a fascination with science, and right now, Konohamaru could only imagine the thoughts in his friend's head. He picked up several small pieces, then smiled as he found a huge piece, which he picked up. It made a small noise. Then he saw something in the distance, closer to the ship.

"What do we have here?" He placed the larger object down and was quick to reach forward the other object. The sun glinted off of its insect-like body.

He wondered how it got outside of the ship, but if he had to guess, probably from that small hole in the ship. He saw Naruto peek through it a few times, and had to stop himself from joining his _boss_ in exploring. Looking further down the hull of the ship, he saw Sakura slamming the heads of two Naruto clones together, followed by the real Naruto moaning in pain.

"What do we do with it?" Moegi asked, stepping closer to the thing.

He took the time to examine the thing, and a smile lit up his face when he noticed a circular saw attached to it. "Cool."

xxxx

The constant beep of the heartbeat monitor was the only sound in the small hospital room. The occupant slept soundlessly. Barely moving aside from a twitch here and a mumble there. Every thirty minutes, a doctor came in to check on her. The girl's head moved. Her dark hair landed on her face.

* * *

AN: Totally couldn't find a good ending for it. Can you guess who it is? Not telling. And glad people are liking my Deadpool story. Next chapter of it should be out soon. I kinda rushed to get this chapter done and posted, so, hopefully it came out good. If I don't post it now, then it'll just sit around on my flash drive until I remember it, just like the upcoming chapter of Tigress. Decided to mix comedy into it, instead of it being dark.

I also need to decide on my Spider & Fox Remake, which will be completely different than the original. My mind right now is, "Anko or No Anko, Anko or No Anko" And I totally need to be more active on my Twitter. I teased the next chapter of Tigress on it, only for me to loose followers.


End file.
